


Nightlight

by SilverSapphyre



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Kyrie Is A Blanket Hog, Multi, Neutral-Gender Reader w/Fem Undertones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Immediately post-DMC4; Nero sometimes hates his Devil Bringer, but you think it's the best nightlight ever.A little drabble-y thing I wrote while waiting at the dentist.  Medical appointments of any kind mean a need for hurt/comfort and/or fluff.  :)DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE!  |:<  Thx.





	Nightlight

You watch from the doorway as Nero gets frustrated with his Devil Bringer as he tries to hold a glass of water, wincing quietly when it shatters over the sink. He hisses a curse as he curls the appendage into a fist. 

It has only been a couple of days since the incident with Sanctus and the Savior, and Nero has used that arm for some impressive feats in such a short time. He had already been inhumanly strong, but that arm is insane. He is helping with the rebuilding of Fortuna, and even though some people fear him and his arm, they’re coming to understand that he isn’t going to hurt them. You and Kyrie have been doing the best you could to _show_ the citizens that he isn’t a monster. Whenever one of you is nearby, you keep an eye on him and take careful note of how tense he becomes as time wears on due to the stares and whispers. It is then that you’ll step in as you’re doing right now.

You sidle up beside him, gently tracing your fingers down the glowing, blue crag in the center. You’re sure he knew you were there, so his lack of startling doesn’t surprise you. “Nero,” you softly call and wait until he looks at you, “it’s alright.” You use your free hand and a towel to sweep the remains of the glass he had just accidentally crushed into the sink so that they’ll be easier to clean up in the morning.

“I-I…can’t even hold a _cup_…! Dammit! All I’m good for is killing and destroying!”

His face is so tense, and his brow is drawn so tight in anger at himself. You reach up to poke him in the forehead, leaving your fingertip there until he starts gritting his teeth. It’s at that point that you rub the pad of your index finger in slow circles and whisper, “This arm is part of you, not the other way around. _You_ are the reason Kyrie is alive and safe. _You protected us_, and I have this arm to thank for _you_ still being alive…” You don’t need to bring up the way Yamato had reacted to him, being summoned into the palm of his Devil Bringer and his human hand.

“But I-!”

You shake your head. “No. No more self-depreciation, Nero. You’re an amazing person.” You lift his Devil Bringer to press the glowing palm against your cheek. “Besides, it’s the best nightlight _ever_.”

He blinks at you and mutters, “Is _that_ how you knew I was awake? This thing,” he lightly flexes his fingers, “wasn’t lighting up the room?”

“Well, yeah…” you mumble and grin a little at him, “How else was I supposed to reach the bathroom without turning on a lamp? Besides,” your grin becomes a little more impish, “you’re a living heater, too. When you get up, Kyrie tries to hog all the covers.”

A smile crawls across his face as he steps closer to you, smoothing his human hand down your arm and feeling the chill on your skin. “Demon-killing machine turned nightlight, huh?” he mumbles, taking your other hand that had moved to petting his hair in his human one. “Alright… I’ll keep trying.”

“Stop using cups,” you reply quietly, “We’re running out.” He snorts, and you nuzzle into his palm. “Use us instead. You won’t ever hurt us.”

A rather attractive blush blooms over his cheeks as he rubs his nose.

You smile and tease, “Naughty boy. Figures your mind would go there.”

He snorts and tickles your side just to make you squeak. “You paved the road, so don’t give me crap for cruising down it.”

“I’ll give you something to cruise.”

“Promises, promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre
> 
> As always, if any of my works give you an idea for a piece of art, just credit my writing and let me know. :)


End file.
